


Stoned Confessions

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: School is out and Alix is hosting a party to celebrate their freedom, and Adrien is invited, along with Marinette, Alya, and Nino! But things go bad to worse when he and Marinette eat brownies that have a special...ingredient in them. Also, why is Ladybug wearing Marinette's clothes? Uh oh. Adrienette! Identity reveal and Stoned!Adrien and Stoned!Marinette





	1. Don't Eat those Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Look who's finally back after a six-month hiatus! It's been awhile. My fingers feel so much better now that I'm typing and my mind feels like it's coming back to life. Advent Adrien and Tingling Whiskers will get updates this summer! Sadly, Advent Adrien will only get one chapter, then the rest of the chapters will be written and published in Christmas of 2017! Tingling Whiskers, on the other hand, will be updated as often as possible as I am starting a sequel to an Inspector Gadget story that was one of my best FanFics. I also have to finish off my old stories from last year before the summer ends...
> 
> Needless to say, I'm really busy.
> 
> But anyways...you in the mood for some Adrienette and probably some LadyNoir?
> 
> WARNING: This one-shot has drug use and alcohol consumption in it! I have warned you! It is poorly written and described because I have never laid a finger on any of these things! I had to do a lot of online research to try to make this work. Please bare with me! I put in research on the availability of drugs in Paris, and apparently weed isn't easy to find but cocaine is, but there's no cocaine in this one-shot at all. Period. I'm leaving it to Alix and Kim to find their cannabis and edibles. XD
> 
> Fuck my life.
> 
> The only reason I'm doing this is that I need a poor excuse to write a reveal fic with an accidentally-stoned Adrien and Marinette. I am not sure how strong weed really is or if it is capable of making someone confess embarrassing things like anaesthetics. The Internet says it's different for everyone and that it depends on the person's body and metabolism for edibles.
> 
> I've read that edibles are apparently a lot stronger and long-lasting than smoking because of the way it is taken into the bloodstream, but because Adrien is thin and underweight because of modeling, and this is a FanFic, it may not last as long as I have read up but will be intense enough to cause some secret-identity mayhem. I'm not cruel enough to let Gabriel catch his son stoned and have Adrien suffer the consequences of being a normal teenager. Or, at least, where I live being a normal teen means smoking before going to class and getting drunk the night before your exams.
> 
> No wonder I get made fun of for not being "normal". (Walking around at school in a Miraculous t-shirt with a Five Night's at Freddy's hoody and wedged boots isn't a positive fashion statement either! LOL)
> 
> 2ND WARNING: Awful puns and inexperienced-kissing may be involved! I'm writing this A/N before I've even finished this one-shot, so I am still not sure if I'm going for Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven, or Spin the Bottle.
> 
> IF MY WARNINGS HAVEN'T CHANGED YOUR MIND, ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and I apologize if this story has already been written elsewhere.

"Are you sure about this?"

The streets were busy. It was the beginning of the summer vacation for the students of Paris. The school bell initiating the start of freedom had rung an hour ago, and after heading home to grab a few things, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette were walking down the streets of Paris. One thing circled in their heads in this moment...

School was out!

"Chillax, dude!" Nino flopped a lazy limb onto Adrien's shoulder, dragging the fabric of his jean jacket down his broad shoulder, "You're going to have fun, it's Kim and Alix's year-end party!"

Adrien smiled sheepishly, fumbling with the loose change in his denim pockets. He hadn't a clue of this party until yesterday. He heard his friend's talking about it but never paid enough attention to realise the seriousness of it.

Apparently, Alix and Kim hosted a party at the end of the school year, every year. Each year, it was changed from Alix's house to Kim's house. Two out of three of the parties had previously been thrown at Kim's place, so this time around, it was Alix's turn to transform her home into a wild teen stampede. (Luckily, her father and brother were out at a convention in Versailles for the night, again, on Ancient Egypt.)

And this party around, it was Adrien's first time attending what every student in class buzzed about for the entire week, all while he obliviously tried to narrow down Ladybug's true identity with Alya.

A teenage party.

Adrien had only ever been to the after parties of his father's fashion shows. These parties only allowed the models, directors, producers, fashion designers, and makeup artists to attend. Adrien would always sit with the models his age while his father chatted with his team, sipping on champagne or wine. The most expensive he could buy. The models he hung with were always causing trouble, a poor pastime for the boring party that could be labelled as a business meeting. Adrien stayed out of trouble for the sake of being alive.

Adrien was nervous. How would this party turn out? Will everyone from his class enjoy themselves? Probably, because Chloe and Sabrina were not invited, and there would be none of the awkwardness experienced when your parent or parents stayed behind to watch.

There were no adults. At all. The only attendees were Adrien and Marinette's once-akumas classmates who they had fought against for the majority of the school year.

Chloe and Sabrina came up with as many threats as they could to be a part of the end-of-year party, but no matter how good or bad the threats, the class refused to let the Barbie doll and her transgendered Ken (Sabrina) to find its whereabouts.

Luckily, the class's strategic planning had paid off once again, for the fourth year in a row.

Adrien changed his look a little for tonight; he wore a casual grey t-shirt, a denim jacket, and black jeans with his normal, orange converse. In fact, everyone had changed their apparel for once this school year.

Nino had his headphones around his neck, sporting a pine-green tank top with a pair of cargo shorts.

Alya had a pale-blue and black plaid, button-up shirt on, with a pair of black jeans.

Marinette wore a longer version of her original, flower-printed tee, that reached her mid-thighs, with black capris-leggings, and a short, pink jean jacket.

The four of them were walking together. It was convenient, with Nino and Alya's houses being on the way to the house party.

Adrien smiled at Nino before missing a step to be next to Alya and Marinette. The two didn't seem to notice him as they giggled together.

"Gurl, we're not gonna remember anything tonight when we wake up tomo'!" Alya laughed hard, making Marinette roll her eyes.

Adrien's heart stopped a beat. What?

"You said that last year Alya, and you still were aware of everything you drank." Marinette giggled, elbowing her best friend's arm hard.

Hold on…

"Only because you told me, goody two-shoes!" Alya fired back, elbowing her back, "Where'd you learn to elbow so hard?"

Adrien's neck heated up. Maybe he should let the two besties know that he is right next to him so he doesn't hear anything else he shouldn't?

"Maybe if you weren't drinking at Kim's party, you'd have a better memory?" He heard Marinette counter-back confidently, getting an oh-snap from Nino.

Too late. Adrien realised that this party was going to be so much different from his father's parties…

How could he have been so dumb to think that this party was innocent?! He's been in the same class with Alix and Kim; those two were nut heads. Adrien wanted to die from the obliviousness that was his mind.

Marinette suddenly lets loose a wild giggle, swaying sideways into Adrien hard. Both teens eyes went wide and their mouths let loose strangled apologies because of their sudden contact. Alya and Nino just smirked knowingly.

As much as Adrien denied it, he was smitten with Marinette. Nino was convinced that Adrien knew he liked her. But then again, Adrien had a mind of oblivion.

"Don't worry, Mari. It was an accident." the sunshine-haired boy of her dreams smiled the genuine smile that made her knees wobble and heart melt with charm.

Marinette smiled nervously.

"So, what were you girls talkin' about just now?" Adrien asked suddenly, curiously glancing at Alya. He swore he felt Marinette stiffen.

"About how wasted I was last year!" Alya gloats, elbowing a frozen-stiff Marinette hard as payback for the elbow received earlier. The smile on Alya's face disappeared slightly though at Adrien's mortified expression.

Marinette and Alya glanced at Nino worriedly; they both knew that look too well to know that something was not right. Nino gave into the eyes staring at him and bent an eyebrow at his girlfriend and Marinette, "What's up, dudes?"

"What's up? Adrien! Did you not fill him in on Alix's party?" The blogger jammed a finger into his chest, pushing him back.

"Of course I did! Told him about Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven, blah-blah! The teenage games that he wouldn't know because of his pop's restrictions." the DJ defended himself, adjusting his cap awkwardly.

Alya's glare did not lessen up. Adrien and Marinette stood together in silence; Marinette currently being lost in her daydreams of kissing Adrien in a closet.

"Why? Did I forget something?"

Alya pivoted on her feet to face the model of the group. "Bubbler here didn't tell you about the beverages that Mr Kim is bringing."

Alix's house was small, but the lounge and backyard were big enough for eighteen teens. The outside decor was beautiful; humble and cosy. When Adrien stepped foot into the house, he was met with a sweet aromatic scent that warmed his nostrils. Is this what houses with much more positivity smelled of?

Typical that his house never did, and instead smelled of loneliness and neglect…

The house was already nearly full. Nathanael, Juleka, and Rose sat on a cushioned-green sofa; Ivan and Mylene sat in a love seat with plastic cups in their hands; Kim and Alix were shoving chips down their throats, and Max was shaking his head at Kim's shenanigans.

Music blasted from the speakers set up around the living room. There was a table was set up near the recliners with bowlfuls of chips, trays of cakes, a pan of brownies, and much more chocolate treats. Marinette placed a box of chocolate-filled croissants in addition to the food that was strictly forbidden from Adrien.

Adrien's stomach was drooling.

"Yo, they're here!"

Kim came rushing over, dragging Alix by her hair as crumbled chips fell from her hands and overstuffed mouth.

Adrien didn't notice because he was too busy admiring the cosy, warm home that was Alix's house. His insides were tingling and he was soon stood next to Marinette as she set up her box of croissants.

"Okay you a-are? I mean!" Marinette squeaked, involuntarily making the boy smile, "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, what about you, Mari?" Adrien beamed, melting her heart with his emerald-green eyes and gentle smile. Marinette sighed; why did this boy have to be so charming and hot?

She may as well die now. When Alya and Nino broke the news to Adrien that there would be...illegal substances to boost the party's fun-meter rating, she stupidly, dumbly, and blindly suggested that they hang out at the party.

Marinette had to be home around the same time as Adrien: 10:00 pm. Drinking or smoking was too big of a risk to take; both of them had no idea how powerful and how long the effects of each would last, and both would be homeschooled if their parents caught them smelling and acting out of it.

"I-I'm ecstatic! I-I mean, we are hanging out tonight s-since we both c-can't stay late, but i-it's not just the two of us, am I right? Hehe.." The bluenette choked out. Her forehead felt like the core of the Earth; hot and boiling.

Adrien nodded, reaching out to grab a small brownie from the table. Marinette did the same. Adrien had taken a huge bite out of his when Alya and Nino came over to the table, snickering at what they were seeing. They knew something, and they were not telling it.

Adrien's chewing came to halt; that snickering was never a good sign when it came to Nino and Alya. Marinette knew too, and the two shared a suspicious glance at each other. Adrien swallowed his chunk of brownie, asking in unison along with Marinette.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Alya lied, "Just came over for a few snacks, what are you two eating?"

"Brownies, Alya. Why are you acting all suspicious for some weird reason?" Marinette groaned after taking a small nibble out of her dessert, glaring at the blogger intensely. She had a feeling that this had to do with her hanging out with Adrien.

"Us? Suspicious? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you sure you haven't smoked a joint?" Nino laughed, sipping from a can of something that Adrien had never seen or drank before. Adrien was curious; the only thing he is allowed to drink is water because of his diet. And without his dad here, he could get away with it easily.

"Alya! I don't smoke!" Marinette squeaked, crossing her arms stubbornly. Adrien smirked, shoving the rest of his brownie into his mouth and swallowing before saying,

"Well, that was a blunt statement, Mari."

"Guh, dude! You promised me no puns! It's bad enough you make one about weed when you don't even smoke that shit!" Nino took his cap and smacked across the model's perfect face.

Marinette giggled, nearly choking on her brownie while Alya rolled her eyes.

"I swear he and Chat Noir are related."

Adrien turned back to the table, grabbing one of Marinette's croissants. He turned to face Nino with a pun in his mind…

But he was gone. So was Alya. And Kim and Alix, along with Ivan and Mylene, and Juleka. Only Marinette, Max, Nathanael, and Rose were present in the living room now.

"Where'd everyone go?" He whispered under his breath.

"Inhaling cannabaceae in Alix's brother's room." Max pushed his glasses up against the bridge of his nose, looking off in the direction of his peers.

Marinette smirked, taking a seat on the loveseat that Ivan and Mylene had previously been. "I knew Alya wouldn't miss out on an opportunity."

"Wanna go against NAD03 as LB03, Marinette?" Adrien was sat on the floor in front of the TV, gazing back at Marinette competitively as he pointed towards a pair of controllers and a DVD case of Ultra Mecha Strike III. Marinette nodded shyly, joining her crush on the floor.

The two didn't see Nathanael and Rose, who had sat by the table of treats, snickering at their previous choice of brownies...

It had been about an hour since Adrien had arrived at the party now. Alya, Nino, and the others returned a few minutes ago. Their eyes were blood-shot, Adrien noted, and they smelt of ashes. Alya sat next to Marinette rather ungracefully, giggling as she looked at the screen displayed Ultra Mecha Strike III.

"How much did you smoke, Alya?" Marinette groaned, beating Adrien with her Ladybug-themed bot once again. Nino leant against the floor...or was just laying on it.

"Th-that.." the blogger started, "d-doesn't matter, we're playing Truth or Dare..you two gonna join?"

Adrien tried containing his laughter as Nino was trying to explain how to play Truth or Dare, which Adrien had heard of but never played. He kept pausing, laughing randomly, and his hands were up in the air enthusiastically. Adrien was worried though and tapped on Marinette's shoulder.

"Is Nino gonna be okay?" Marinette looked over at his bud at that question, smiling reassuringly.

But Adrien did not hear Marinette's response. Instead...

All he saw was Ladybug sitting next to him in Marinette's clothes.


	2. Are What...Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien realize they're baked and Alya is no help whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's Chapter Two! It sucks. Next chapter will have fluff and hilarity! I went on vacation to Prince Rupert last week so this is a late update, but it's done so whatever, right?
> 
> I might start writing crackfics.
> 
> Don't ask.

"Ladybug?!" Adrien shouted, launching his body sideways in shock, landing on Nino's belly hard. His wide emerald eyes gazed upon Ladybug, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat in place of his black-spotted crush. The poor girl was frozen in terror as she was half convinced that Adrien Agreste knew she was the heroine of Paris, Ladybug!

"Uh..uh, I mean, Marinette! S-Sorry!" Adrien stuttered as he laid across Nino.

Marinette felt her stiff body become loose, but her head felt like it was high in the clouds… Everything in her sight was processed in a dream-like state. She couldn't feel her crisscrossed legs or her neck. Was she…?

Oh no...

Marinette grabbed Alya, shaking her back and forth viciously, whispering so Adrien couldn't hear. (Not like he would anyway; he ate a brownie too.) "Alya! Those brownies were drugged and you knew it!"

"Dude, are you gay?" Nino moaned annoyingly, roughly pushing Adrien off of his stomach as he rolled over like a puppy. Adrien sat up but nearly fell over again at experiencing a sudden head rush. His vision blurred and became spotted with gold before it eventually faded off a few seconds later.

His hands were numb. The music in the room was suspiciously louder than he remembered it. If he could remember. Where was he? He was laying on Nino's belly, but when and how did he get there?

Are what…is going on?

It hit him. Hard. Adrien's head whipped around at Marinette, who was glaring at a hysterical Alya. From his angle, he noticed the white of her eyes were now pink. As if Marinette heard her name, she looked over and her eyes were caught in Adrien's.

"I-I can explain..I..."

But Adrien smiled giddily, asking with his head becoming heavy, "Yo, your eyes are pink."

The designer's fingers came up to her eyes, squeaking as she poked her cheek instead. The blond boy watched as Marinette struggled to sit in place on her bottom. Her controller from Ultra Mecha Strike III sliding off her lap. Alya let out a dying cackle as she watched Marinette realize how baked she was.

Then Marinette started giggling at her hand. What was so funny about cherry blossom-pink nail polish?

Nino crawl by to get to his girlfriend, but not before noticing the way Adrien and Marinette were sitting. Adrien was seeing everything in front of him in slow motion. His head vibrated to the beat of the hip hop music playing that was loud enough to muffle Alix's and Kim's laughter.

"Yo, Alya...looks like the edibles kicked in.." Nino laughed, nudging his girlfriend needily. Adrien suddenly wanted to abandon his gentleman personality and punch the shit-eating grin off his best bud's smug face.

"Shaddup, Nino." Marinette snarled in a low tone. Adrien and Nino stared at her like she was a flaming Laney Penn.

Marinette wasn't at all happy; she was fuming! Alya was in so. much. trouble. It was her fault that she unknowingly ate an entire brownie with cannabis! How did she not taste something off with those brownies?! Maybe she should have been paying less attention to Adrien and more to what she puts into her mouth from now on. Alya knew how important it was that she stay sober for the night, and that just made her angrier.

And because of Alya's betrayal, her body felt like it was in another dimension. Her legs were still numb and her head felt like a balloon whereas her spine is the anchor, keeping it attached to her infected body. Her eyes stung and her hands seem to be trembling even when she hugged her arms to herself.

She was high.

What if there was an Akuma attack tonight? How would she fight in this state? What would she tell Chat Noir when he see's her possible inability to fight because she's impaired by narcotics?

Why am I talking with that vocabulary?!

A few gentle taps from her purse reminded her that she wasn't pouting and thinking on her bed like she thought she was. She was still at Alix's party! Alya was fighting off Nino's lazy arms. She turned her head away from them only to be nose-to-nose with Adrien Agreste!

Marinette didn't squeak from being frozen in bliss. His forehead was warm and his soft, golden hair tickled her forehead. Marinette's heart beat was almost unhealthily fast. Adrien only increased his tapping (more like slapping) on her shoulder. Pushing his face against hers didn't bother him, but it did make his face heat up. But that had to be the brownies doing.

"Mari, answer me. Marinette!" Adrien repeated, putting more distance between their faces. Blinking her eyes for a few second, Marinette nodded her head to his question, nearly head-butting Adrien's warm forehead. The short sensation of bliss disappeared and her blood felt cold and lonely. Her poor heart…

Adrien couldn't stop staring at his classmate. Something about her had him captivated in her blue bell eyes. Was it the familiarity he suddenly found interesting or just the sheer beauty she held in those orbs? The cerulean of her eyes reminded him of the ocean, and Adrien felt like he was laying in the sand: she was the tide and was slowly coming in to whisk him away…

Marinette held in a sigh. Adrien's green eyes were the most vibrant thing she could see right now. She suddenly hated the secondary color and struggled to keep gazing into Adrien's eyes. Dumb brownies. She felt like puddy. She was so numb and dumb that Alya's disappearance went completely unnoticed.

And then things started to become awkward for poor, smitten Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Why won't he look away?

Marinette smiled nervously. Is being extremely paranoid a side-effect of this evil substance?

More silence. Adrien seemed to be dead with his eyes open and boring into hers. Then it hit her.

Where's Tikki? Did he see Tikki? Is he double-checking that I really am Ladybug? Oh, no...

Her teeth begun chewing on the inside of her cheek, and she fumbled her hands in her purse, desperately seeking Tikki's reassurance. She could hear her tiny, squeaky mouse-voice telling her, "It'll be okay, Marinette! Deep breaths…"

After an eternity longer, Max came over to Adrien and Marinette, a handful of chips in one hand, breaking the one-sided relaxation that Adrien was feeling, and the awkwardness that poor Marinette was experiencing.

"Are you guys okay?" Max asked, noting how red their eyes were and the weird sitting positions they were in.

Adrien hazily nodded. Marinette hummed in agreement.

Adrien spoke up, his voice cracking in one place and another, "H-How strong are these brownies? When will they wear off?"

The unfortunate portion of being Adrien Agreste was having a daily curfew scheduled at 10:00 pm. His stomach dropped when he realized he might have to go home high, get caught by his curious father or Natalie, and being home-schooled, again, because his classmate's poisoned some delicious brownies!

"Well, it all depends. Tetrahydrocannabinol is released into your bodies differently if it is inhaled or ingested. You two are at healthy weights and such, so…"

Adrien groaned. Why was Max so boring?

"In a few hours, the effects will be less intense, but will not be fully gone. Also, may I ask why you look like you have seen a horror movie, Adrien?"

My father's gonna kill me…

"Yo, game of Truth or Dare in the kitchen, y'all!"

A slurred voice shouted, catching everyone by their ears. Who ever was previously gathered in the living room shuffled their way into the kitchen, cheering and whooping in excitement. Marinette watched her classmates leave with an anxious gaze.

Is Truth or Dare a good idea right now? After eating a drugged-brownie that Marinette wished she hadn't eaten while also happy that she had? It was hard to explain how she felt right now, through the paranoia, she felt like she fit in with her not so innocent classmates.

Even Rose was out of it!

"Wanna play, Mari?" The golden-haired angel of Marinette's every dream asked, smiling too happily at her. She was still on the edge of shame since he called her Ladybug. Did he know or was it the brownies they ate?

Man, she was not in the mood for a stoned confession to her crush that she was the Miraculous Ladybug.

How would that go? Marinette simply did not want to know.

Coming back to the question Adrien had asked, she gulped, glancing away from him before her face became tomato-red. He was using the puppy-eyes.

Damn it!

"S-Sure, l-let's-a-go!"

Great way to sound like fuckin' Mario Bros., Marinette! Real attractive. She internally facepalmed.

She followed the boy into the kitchen anyways, snatching a chocolate croissant, a clean treat she herself had brought, on the way.

No more sampling the other classmate's party food. Never again, for that matter.

Time went by so fast for the poor bluenette that Marinette hardly heard Alya address her.

"Yo Mari! Truth,"

…

"Or,"

…

"Dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any hilarious dares that you'd like to see happen in this FanFic, leave them in the comments and let me know which characters you want to be involved with the dare! Nothing that'll go over a T rating, though, please!
> 
> Chapter Three coming soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My other accounts, if you are interested:
> 
> Instagram: miraculoustalenny
> 
> Wattpad: MiraculousTalenny
> 
> FanFiction: MiraculousTalenny
> 
> Please leave a review if you enjoyed this!


End file.
